


I'm With You

by perryshmirtz



Series: Perryshmirtz Drabbles [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, just....... take this, tw: guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryshmirtz/pseuds/perryshmirtz
Summary: Sometimes, OWCA missions don't go as smoothly as Perry and Heinz would like.





	I'm With You

"I'm with you, okay? Always," Heinz said, leaning over his shoulder to say it. "I've got your back!" He and Perry were facing away from each other, both in fighting stances, surveying the horde of LOVEMUFFIN agents around them. Perry churred his agreement, then gestured at the agents. /You take the right side, I'll take the left?/ Heinz nodded, and they leapt away from each other at lightning speed.

Perry made quick work of the first two agents he encountered; he roundhouse-kicked one, then tripped him into the second agent. The next two each took a hard punch to the face, the third he slapped with his tail and sent reeling. All in all there were about a dozen of them, so Perry figured he could take down six and then help Heinz, who still wasn't quite as good at hand-to-hand combat as Perry was. Heinz preferred to fight with machines, which wasn't usually an option at OWCA.

He could hear one of the agents, who he recognized after a moment as Rodney, taunting Heinz. "Working for the good guys now, I see, Heinz? Admit it, you just stick with whichever side is winning! You can't even fight that w - " Perry heard Heinz's fist crack into Rodney's jaw and shut him up. He grinned proudly and went after another agent, one of the first two, who was now trying to get back up.

It took less than a minute for the fight to end. Perry hopped off of the unconscious form of Dr. Diminutive and walked over to where Heinz stood triumphantly over Rodney. Heinz turned to Perry and said, "Well, looks like we won that one! Sheesh, did you hear Rodney? Going on and on about - " He paused when Perry raised one eyebrow. "What? What?! Oh, you're referring to my backstories - I'll have you know, you seemed to think my backstories were very interesting!" Perry put up his hands defensively and Heinz laughed. "Well, guess we can call Major Monobrow and - "

There was a deafening /crack/ and Heinz gasped, staggered forwards, and fell. Perry looked at Rodney - as soon as they'd turned their backs on him, he'd pulled out a gun. A /gun/. He spat blood out of his mouth, presumably from when Heinz had punched him, and laughed.

"I always hated you, Doofenshmirtz, but I could never act on it because you were on our side. You made the wrong choice when you joined OWCA," he sneered. Perry ran over to him and wrestled the gun from his hands. "Oh, little platypus, it doesn't matter now. I only put one bullet in it! I only needed one!"

Perry cracked him over the head with the empty gun and Rodney was out like a light.

He rushed back over to Heinz and tapped his watch frantically. Carl answered the call. "Agent P, how'd it go? Did you find their hideout?" Perry churred and pointed the watch at Heinz, who was clutching at his side and moaning in pain. "Oh my god! Monogram, we need to pick up Agent P and Doofenshmirtz, stat! Major Monogram!" The watch went dark, and Perry stared at it for a long moment.

"Perry..." Heinz said weakly. Perry snapped out of his stupor and reached out to touch Heinz's bloodied hand. "I'll be okay! I'll be fine. I've been... hurt before..." Perry mentally finished the sentence: /but never this badly/. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the blood. It was pumping out steadily and didn't show signs of stopping as it seeped between Heinz's desperately clutched fingers. Already, a pool of it was forming underneath him. Perry pressed on his hand, but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Perry the Platypus, I love you," Heinz said. Perry shook his head and ignored him. "No, please, I have to say it now. Look at me. Look at me, please," he begged, and Perry looked at him. There were tears in Heinz's eyes - there were tears in his own, but he hadn't noticed until now. "I love you. I... I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. These have been the best years of my life. I'm not saying it as a goodbye. Please don't look at me like that!" Perry nodded. "I'm saying it just in case. I love you."

Perry lifted his hands away from the wound long enough to sign, "I love you, too." Heinz laughed with delight. Perry wasn't sure if it was from the blood loss or just because the man was absolutely insane. Or if it was because he was insanely in love. He held his hands up again to sign one last thing:

"I'm with you, always."

\- - -

They were found in that same position, Heinz sprawled on the ground, Perry's hands over his on his gunshot wound, both of them covered in Heinz's blood. Carl and Stacy were the ones to lift Heinz up into the helicopter; Perry wouldn't let go of him the whole way up, or during the flight. Nobody spoke. Heinz was unconscious the whole time; Carl did a quick bandaging job on his side, but it was nowhere near what he needed. Vanessa was waiting at OWCA headquarters (there was no way they'd take Heinz to a hospital and try to explain what happened to the doctors there), and she managed to pry Perry, who fought her weakly, off of him.

The two waited together for a long time while Heinz was in the infirmary. Nobody was allowed in, and nobody came out. Vanessa cried silently, although she wouldn't lift her head up to let anyone see her tears, and Perry sat next to her, staring at the blood on his hands. There had been so much blood...

Carl burst out of the infirmary. "Vanessa! Agent P! Good news!" They both sprang up from their seats. "He's alive! We got the bullet out and he's got an IV to replace those fluids. He's almost asleep, but you can see him if you want. Be careful though!" Neither of them heard the last sentence; they were already past Carl and in the infirmary.

"Dad!" Vanessa cried, running up to him. She grabbed Heinz's hand and squeezed it tight. Perry didn't get too close, just looked him over for a moment. He looked paler than usual and his free hand was shaky, but otherwise he seemed okay. The bandage around his middle wasn't bloodstained, so they'd managed to stanch the bleeding. He was going to be okay.

"Perry?" Perry met Heinz's eyes and saw his outstretched hand. "Come here." Perry didn't have to be told twice. He was at Heinz's side in an instant and held his hand in both of his own. "I'm going to be fine! Don't look so down in the dumps."

Perry nodded and pressed his bill to Heinz's hand. It was comforting to feel the electric pulse from his skin, even though it wasn't as strong as usual.

"I think I'll be staying home from the next few missions, huh? You'll have to go out without me." Perry shook his head. "What do you mean? You shouldn't stay home because of me! This is what you love, all the fighting and the missions. Don't stay home because of me."

Perry signed, "I love you." And then, after a moment, "I'm staying with you. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a sentence starter prompt on tumblr. As always, thanks so much for reading, and you can contact me @perryshmirtz on tumblr!! <3 <3


End file.
